


Dirty Little Secret

by LeCirqueDesReves



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Description Heavy, Ending is sloppy sorry, M/M, Smut then fluff then more smut lol, camboy!jonghyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeCirqueDesReves/pseuds/LeCirqueDesReves
Summary: Hwang Minhyun has very few secrets, his one and only one involves a mysterious boy online with the username of Bugi6895. What happens when the boy appears in his classroom and ends up being sweeter than hed ever imagine?





	Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, this was inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/amenochieien/status/946921223174307840) I tweaked it a bit, and I apologize for how short it is and for anything that makes no sense as this is unbeta'd and unedited.

Minhyun had very few secrets he kept. He was an open book, everyone he knew knew that he was openly bisexual but went more towards guys. They knew he sometimes sang in the shower, that his first time was at a high school party and there may have been some alcohol involved. Truthfully, Minhyun only had one secret, that he paid $20 a month to subscribe to a porn site for his favorite amateur cam boy. It was set up amazingly. You got to watch four free videos as a trial but had to pay after that. If you wanted to request the star do something you had to pay $5 per request. In all honesty it was ridiculous and Minhyun knew it, paying for porn was like paying for a tank of air; both were very free and available to anybody. Though, and Minhyun would never admit this, the videos this boy put up were better in every way from regular porn videos, and he was glad he lived alone again, winter break finally coming to an end. Every Tuesday and Saturday, Minhyun would rush to his single dorm and sign in for the boys live show (Tuesday) and prerecorded show (Saturday). The live shows were his favorite, he could see the mess ups unlike the prerecorded when they were edited and made shorter. The boy went by the name Bugi6895, and Minhyun had figured the boy was short by how he stood in front of the camera sometimes. A small secret on top of this one was he sometimes wished he could meet the boy behind the mask he wore. Purposely not wanting to be noticed, he wore a face mask in every video so that only his eyes were shown. Minhyun is in love with his eyes. Theyre, in Minhyuns opinion, the most beautiful eyes hes ever seen. Though he may be biased. It was tuesday night and Minhyun managed to get home in time, dodging questions from his friend, Seongwoo, at work who always wondered why he was so ansty to get out exactly at 7.

"I have plans." He'd say and clock out not bothering to close out of the program as he ran off waving. The others shaking their heads. Once home, its 7:20 and he has forty minutes to prepare, not that he needed to prepare to masturbate but he didnt like mess, so keeping some wipes beside his bed was good enough. He made himself some food and finished with five minutes. Making sure his door is locked, he signs into his account and opens the broadcast video for that day. Happily waiting to undress until he couldnt handle it anymore, he sat the laptop on his stomach for now and waited. Soon enough, the boy appeared on screen and waved as he welcomed everyone. 

"Whoa. Nearly a thousand already? You guys love the live show dont you?" Minhyun couldnt see the smile but watched as his eyes crinkled in one. He watched intently as the boy explained what his plans were that night. 

"Someone had sent this to my PO box, I've never used a vibrator before but im excited. Thanks whoever sent it." Again his eyes crinkled into a smile as he wiggled out of his plain clothes. Some people in the comments asking him to leave the oversized sweater on. He blinked, half leaned over to push his jeans down as he read it. 

"Well do a vote...hang on." Suddenly Minhyun heard the faint typing of a keyboard and a poll popped up in the corner of his screen with a yes or no to keep the sweater on. He bit his lip looking at the boy and how the sweater engulfed him and made him look cuter. Easily he clicked Yes and watched him again. A soft hum coming from the boy. 

"83% yes. Alright, ill leave it on." Leaving the oversized sweater on he turned his camera a bit towards his bed and moved to kneel on it. The vibrator tip against the mask as he thinks, setting it down he grabs the hem of the sweater and begins to tease; slowly lifting the hem just near above his dick before dropping it, doing the same as he turns around. The sweater curving around his ass as he tugs it tight and laughs softly when the sweater slips over his ass and causes a soft bounce. Reaching over he grabs his lube and suddenly Minhyun feels his mouth go dry at the sight of the boy pressing his now lubed fingers against his ass to tease himself open. Hiding the chat as it blows up he simply watches the screen engrossed in everything. 

"It may be a little longer tonight. I usually try to stretch myself a bit before this but I got busy moving." That piqued Minhyuns interest. The boy had moved a few weeks before too meaning he must also be in college. Smiling a bit, Minhyun began to wonder what his major could be but his thoughts were interrupted by a moan on screen. He swore and felt his jeans beginning to constrict and reached down to adjust himself a bit. After awhile, the boy was panting with his ass in the air and face against his mattress. His dick was leaking against the sweater and his fingers were now just resting on his ass as he calmed down a bit. By this point, Minhyun had his jeans down, his own hand slicked by his precum. 

"Now, lets try that vibrator shall we?" His eyes crinkled again and he grabbed it, lubing it up before he pushed it inside himself. 

"Okay, here it go- Oh god." Minhyuns eyes widen with the boys, his mouth agape in surprise and a silent moan. 

"I didnt e-expect that." He begins to thrust the boy in and out of himself and accidentally discovers it has more levels. A loud cry leaving him as he pushed the switch up a bit. The toy vibrating more causing him to shake and twitch. Minhyun took a hold of himself and stroke in time with the thrusts the other did of the toy before he yanked it out with a small scream and toes curling. Panting before he stood and lifting his sweater, his dick red and angry from the stimulation he just had, teasing the viewers he stroked himself a few times and glanced at the clock. 

"Think I can get off with this in five minutes?" Minhyun nodded dumbly and watched as the boy turned around lifting on leg onto the bed and pushed the toy back in, on its highest setting he said, and began thrusting. Minhyun resuming stroking himself to release as the mystery boy cried out and swore, releasing himself all over his sweater and thigh. Shakily, he removes the toy, turning it off and wanders to the computer, the panting louder now that hes closer, his eyes crinkle as he says his goodbyes.

"It was a quick hour, I'll see you guys next week, enjoy this weeks recorded episode. I think you'll love it. Bye bye." He waves and Minhyun leans back against his bed panting. He had placed his laptop to the side and groaned as he leaned over to grab his wipes to clean up. Grabbing the laptop after he hits the love button and signs out, wandering to get his shower and get to bed. Maybe one day hed discover who the mystery boy was but for now, hed take what he could get. A secret camboy that he could only guess had the cutest smile. He laughed at himself as he fell asleep that night. 

The morning classes began again was Thursday, he didnt understand why schools started almost at the weekend but shrugged it off as he ate breakfast quickly. For some reason he was running late, and he still hadnt memorized where his first class was yet. Literature 220, he was glad he got to start out with something easy, and once he found the class he cursed himself for being late. Most seats having been taken, moving to one of the few open seats he takes his items out; jolting in his seat when a loud thud drops beside him. Turning his way he looks at a brown haired boy who was scrambling to find things in his worn out bag before he sat. Minhyun stared and blinked having realized the boy wasnt sitting before then and stiffled a laugh. Suddenly, the boy looked at him and Minhyun felt his breath catch in his throat looking at such sharp eyes. 

"Excuse me, could I borrow a pencil? Ill give it back promise." Minhyun tensed as he heard his voice. There was no way this was the same boy he had just watched live two days ago. The voices sounded so alike, and the eyes were just as sharp. 

"S-sure." He searches his bag and finds another handing it to him and continues to stare as he suddenly smiles. His eyes crinkling as he does and mumbles a thank you before he begins to date the top of his notebook for notes. His one secret in the world and there he was sitting beside him, he couldnt believe this. As class began, Minhyun found himself at a loss. He kept glancing over at the other boy, how his lips were a bit fuller than he had imagined. Pinker too. He had seen his jaw plenty but in person he was positive it could cut diamonds. He was fucked. There was no way hed be able to pass this class with that boy beside him. He forced himself to ignore him, ignore the scent coming from him, he couldnt pin it but it smelled like a bakery and he kind of loved it. After class, he packed up and stood, forgetting about his pencil before he felt a tap on his arm, looking over he looks down and feels his breath catch again. He was tiny, and Minhyun realized just how fucked he was. The boys head only going a bit past his shoulder as he smiled up at him and held up the pencil.

"You almost forgot this. Thanks for letting me borrow it...." he gave him an odd look and Minhyun cleared his throat before smiling and taking the pencil. 

"Hwang Minhyun. Nice to meet you..." he watched the boy tug his backpack onto his shoulder and smiled a little softer. 

"Kim Jonghyun. Nice to meet you too Minhyun. I should get going, my next class is on the other side of campus." He turned to leave as Minhyun stopped him. 

"W-wait. Do you have a pencil to use? I dont mind lending it to you, then youll at least have one for the day. You can return it tomorrow." Minhyun swore internally as the boy smiled widely and nodded. 

"Thatd be so much help! Thank you!" Minhyun nodded handing the pencil back as his ears burned red as he waved bye to Jonghyun who took off for his class. Minhyun jumped and let out a small scream when Seongwoo appeared next to him in the hall. 

"Who was that??" 

"An angel..." he mumbled before shaking his head, saying the proper name as he looked over at Seongwoo who was smirking with an eyebrow cocked. 

"What?"

"Youve got it bad for a total stranger." Minhyun felt his ears and cheeks burn for the second time that day and shook his head. 

"N-No I dont." 

"Dont lie to me! Ive known you for years, Hwang Minhyun. When did you meet him? You seemed close?" They headed towards their shared mathematics class as they chatted.

"Really? I just met him in class." Seongwoo snorted at that. 

"And you already love him. How cute." Seongwoo whined as he held his own cheeks in his hands.

"You should ask him out." Minhyun gave him a glare as they took their seats, shaking his head heavily. 

"Absolutely not." 

"Absolutely not what?" Both the boys looked over at Minki who sat behind them curious about what Minhyun was so adamantly trying to get out of. 

"Minhyun has a Huge crush on some new guy he Just met and wont ask him out." Minki gasps and reaches across the table to shake him.

"Why not?!"

"Because! I dont know!" Seongwoo and Minki pout at each other and shake their head at their friends stupidity. Minhyun sighing as they finally drop the subject. The rest of the day goes by fairly slow, Minhyun groaning as he gets back to his dorm and flops onto his bed. He has an hour and a half before work. Wanting to take a nap he decides against it and makes some food for himself when he hears a knock on the door, sighing he puts his utensils in the container of instant ramen and opens the door. Almost swearing when he does as he realizes Jonghyun is in front of him with a large box.

"Oh. This isnt room 343 is it?" Minhyun shakes his head. 

"One floor below, this is 243." Jonghyun swears and smiles softly, apologizing for disturbing him. Mumbling that he should have known, he didnt think he climbed enough stairs. Minhyun laughed and reached out for him. 

"Want to take a small break? I can make another thing of ramen." Jonghyuns eyes lit up at that smiling but still rejected the offer.

"Raincheck? I just want to get all this settled before I start work." Minhyun nodded and understood, pointing to the double doors at the end of the hall, informing Jonghyun of the hidden elevator, he groaned and thanked him as he headed that way. Minhyun biting his lip as he watched him walk off, the boy would be the death of him. He gently shut the door and sat down to eat hoping work would be less stressful. He was wrong. 

Running to work he managed to be almost ten minutes late and almost ran straight into Jonghyun as he rounded the corner to the back room. Swearing as he saw his face and nervously smiled. 

"Sorry. Uh..what are you doing here?" 

"Work. I start today... you work here?" He nods and Jonghyun smiles softly. 

"We keep running into each other Mr Hwang. I think its a sign." He grinned and Minhyun knew that look in his eye, he had seen it in his foreplay videos and it took everything in him not to blurt out that he knew who he was. He forced a smile back, that is until Seongwoo appeared and looked between them. 

"Hey! Youre the guy Minhyun was talking to this morning!" Jonghyun blinked and nodded as Seongwoo turned to look at Minhyun.

"See dude, you should ask him out! Youve seen him twice now in one day!" Minhyun groaned when Jonghyun blurted that this was the third time, explaining quickly as Seongwoo grinned. Minhyun shook his head and placed his clock in card back on the wall before grabbing an apron. He could do this. He knew he could. I would just take some extra will power to accomplish anything now. Surprisingly work went well, because of Jonghyun being new he was more or less attached to Seongwoos hip learning how to do everything. Minhyun was glad that was the case however, when seven rolled around, Seongwoo tapped his shoulder, Jonghyun nowhere to be seen. 

"Hey dont you leave at seven?" Minhyun blinked and nodded. He hadnt realized the time and finished cleaning up as he headed back to grab his coat. Jonghyun tugging his coat on as well. 

"Oh, hey." Minhyun looked at him and smiled. He watched as Jonghyun bit his tongue before he straightened up and asked if Minhyun wanted to walk back together. Of course, Minhyun said yes. At some point on the way back, their fingers had connected. Holding hands with the camboy he had been watching for nearly a year was a shock and kind of surreal. He knew he should tell him if he wanted an honest relationship. When they got to their dorm building, Minhyun stopped him beside the elevators. Jonghyun looked at him curiously. 

"I..." Minhyun looks at him and frowned a bit. Explaining quickly about the camboy show, knowing it was him the moment he saw his eyes then heard him talk. How he truly did like him and would love to have a chance but would understand if he said no. Glancing at the boy, Minhyun was shocked to find covering his mouth trying not to laugh. 

"You...figured me out by my Eyes? How can I be mad at that?" Jonghyun laughed nearly doubling over as he smiled at Minhyun and nodded. 

"Lets go on a date. I doubt it was just coincidence that we ran into each other three times today, so we may as well do what the universe wants." Minhyun laughed and felt his ears burn again as Jonghyun stood on his toes to kiss his cheek. The two of them getting into the elevator, Minhyun saying goodnight as he heads off to his dorm. Jonghyun waving saying it back. Maybe things would work out between them, Minhyun worrying they wouldn't due to the circumstances.

Nearly a month later, Minhyun groans, head against the wall as Jonghyun takes him in his mouth entirely, his own fingers working himself open for their first time. Minhyun panting as his fingers thread into the smaller boys hair before tugging him lightly off. Thighs shaking a bit from prolonging his release, Jonghyun looks up at him curious. 

"Sorry. I just...really want to finish inside you." Jonghyun felt his cheeks flush as he nodded, standing to undress fully, Minhyun grinning as he went to remove the sweater, his hand reaching to stop him.

"Keep it on. Thats my favorite video." Jonghyun chuckles but nods and moves to straddle his hips before he begins to sink down on him. Eyes fluttering shut as he moans at being stretched. Minhyuns fingers digging into his hips hes sure will leave marks but cant find himself to care at the moment; leaning forward to kiss and nip at his throat, leaving dark marks so everyone knows hes taken. Jonghyun moaning loudly as he adjusts and begins bouncing and grinding on Minhyuns dick, Minhyun moaning against his throat. Jonghyun gives a soft laugh and pushes him to lean against the wall as he leans forward to kiss at his throat, his hands running up his body to tease at his nipples. The two of them going nearly in sync with their thrust and bounce, Jonghyun leaking all over his sweater and Minhyuns stomach. Tightening as he gets closer before his back arches and he cries out. Minhyun gripping his hips more as he thrusts in once more as deep as he can and releases. Jonghyuns thighs and entire body shaking from his release. Head on Minhyuns shoulder as he pants. 

"I...l-love you." Minhyun blushes and looks at him, kissing his temple as he mumbles it back, rubbing his lower back and hips in a silent apology for the bruises and pain. Minhyun lifting him gently and laying him in bed as he heads off to clean up, bringing back a damp cloth to clean Jonghyun up as well. The shorter looking at him surprised, rubbing his eyes afterwards and snuggling up against Minhyun. A soft Thank you, reaching his ears. Tugging the blankets over them he says goodnight. Jonghyun already snoring softly. Minhyun smiled and stroked his hair as he began to sleep too. Jonghyun continued his cam business, Minhyun didnt mind, his face was still hidden and he still only uploaded twice, the only difference now was the dark marks that occasionally littered his tan skin. Minhyun was proud of them and Jonghyun loved them as well, so he never covered them. Once in awhile, Minhyun would join Jonghyun for the recorded episodes. Wearing a mask as well as they fucked and tried out new things, they easily became everyones favorite videos. Minhyun hadnt expected he'd meet his mystery camboy let alone be able to love him and see that mysterious smile he longed to see whenever he wanted. Minhyun no longer had any secrets and was a completely open book. Except maybe when people asked how Minhyun met Jonghyun. They would always share a knowing look as theyd answer.

**Author's Note:**

> I may fix this up a bit but for now, this is what you get. lol
> 
> Talk to me [here](http://twitter.com/knkfeya) my DMs are open or [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/knkfeya)


End file.
